


One Week

by Aurora20



Series: Sine Qua Non [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Brenda Leigh Johnson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora20/pseuds/Aurora20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Sine Qua Non One week in the life of Laura and Bill Adama. Includes the Kara, Lee, Zak and the Tighs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saturday

**Saturday**

 

“What do you hear Starbuck?” Bill called walking over to the hospital bed in the emergency room.

 

At the sound of the familiar voice Kara lifted her head, her blonde hair revealing a bruised, swollen eye and cut lip.

 

“What do you hear Starbuck?”  Bill repeated taking note of the temporary cast on her arm.

 

“Nothing but the rain,” Kara muttered rushing into the General’s open arms and clinging to him.

 

“It’s okay Kara,” Bill assured gently brushing her hair and placing  a kiss on her head. “You’re okay.  I’m going to take you home.”

 

It was a phone call he never wanted to receive but one that didn’t surprise him.  The news that Socrata Thrace had been arrested and her daughter, Kara, was in the hospital.

 

Bill and Laura Adama were very close to Kara Thrace.  They spent years with her in Grozny and she was the flower girl in their wedding.  When they moved to St. Petersburg they pressured her mother to accept the transfer.  Kara was a fixture in their life.  Her picture graced their offices and homes.  She attended family functions and trips.  They went to her school events and she had sleepovers at their apartment.

 

They often questioned their decision to leave Kara in her mother’s care.  There was never a doubt that Socrata was an undesirable mother but was she unfit?  They could not decide.  Instead they chose to provide Kara with a safe place for refuge and fun.  For her part Kara never complained about her mother - even when pressed - and she never mentioned abuse.

 

Since the return to St. Petersburg, the Adamas noticed Socrata drank more and spent time with people they did not approve of.  Soon after the move she had resigned from her position in the military and was incredibly vague about how she was supporting herself.  Once or twice she mentioned a boyfriend but resisted all of Laura’s attempts to meet him.  

 

When Brenda Leigh Johnson told Bill of the charges brought against the woman and the conditions in which she found Kara, the General regretted the leniency he allowed Socrata.   He hated the fact that he had missed signs that Thrace had become more than a danger to herself but a danger to her daughter.

 

Brenda and her team had been called to the scene to investigate the drug deal that left two young kids dead, the getaway driver in custody and the prime suspect of the shooting missing.   She had immediately recognized the accomplice and pressured Socrata to identify the whereabouts of her daughter.  When she refused, Brenda went directly to the Thrace apartment.  

 

The unit was a wreck.  It was evident that there had been a brutal fight.  Furniture was thrown across the room and broken glass littered the ground.  The detectives found a stash of drugs before they found Kara huddled in a locked closet.  

 

Kara knew Brenda and was easily persuaded to join her on a trip to the hospital.  Once settled with a nurse, the Deputy Chief left the girl in the care of her lieutenant so she could  follow up on the crime scene and call Bill.

 

The General  rushed to the hospital upon receiving the call.  Once there he was briefed by Brenda about the evening activities and met with a caseworker from Child Protective Service (CPS) who agreed to release Kara into the Adamas custody.

 

 

* * *

 

Laura heard the front door slam shut but did not move.  She hadn’t moved in hours.  Barely at all in days.  

 

Five.

 

The first ended barely before it began.

The second lasted long enough that they heard a heartbeat.

The third long enough so that they knew it was a boy and started a nursery.

The fourth was a heartbreaking last attempt.

The fifth - a surprise.  

 

They had been cautious but Laura couldn’t fight the urge to be hopeful.  She felt that there must be a reason it happened again.  Bill worried and when he heard her collapse in the kitchen he knew it was over.

 

Laura was released from the hospital a week earlier and she was still numb.  She felt empty.  She felt like a failure.  She felt hate.  Hate for Helena for transferring her.  Hate for Cain for coming back.  Hate for Meier for setting the bomb and taking away her ability to have children.  There were even moments she hated Bill because he had sons.

 

“Laura,” Bill said entering the dark room. “Laura,” he repeated sitting on the bed and resting his hand on her shoulder.

 

Laura remained silent at his touch.  She couldn’t speak.  If she attempted to she would cry and she wouldn’t be able to stop.

 

“Have you eaten?” Bill asked, although he knew the answer. “I brought you a sandwich.  Try to eat a little.  I’m going to take care of some things but I’ll be back soon.”

 

Bill ran his hands through his wife’s hair and placed a kiss on her forehead before carefully getting up and quietly leaving the room.

 

“Like your dinner?” Bill asked sitting down at the dining room table.  

 

“Yes,” Kara replied taking a bite of her sandwich.

 

Bill’s heart broke watching the girl eat awkwardly with her usable hand.  He hated the thought that the women of his life were in so much pain.  Since there was nothing he could do for Laura, he was glad he at least had options with Kara.

 

Heading to the kitchen Bill inspected the cupboards to find that everything was empty.  They needed to go to the store before Laura’s collapse and he hadn’t found time to do it since she returned home.  Desperate for success Bill considered making a trip to the store when he remembered the Oreos they hid from the boys a couple months ago.

 

“I think we have cookies,” Bill announced checking the cabinet above the fridge, a wave of relief washing over him as he retrieved the box.  “Here they are.  A late night treat, then I’ll get your medicine and you can watch some television while I set up the boy’s room.”

 

“Okay,” Kara said  pushing aside her empty plate and accepting a stack of cookies.  “Where’s Laura?”

 

Bill took a sharp breath at the long expected question.  He knew Kara wanted to see Laura but he wasn’t sure Laura was ready to see her.  “She’s sleep.  You’ll see her tomorrow. Come on let’s see what’s on the tv.”

 

 


	2. Sunday

**Sunday**

 

“Hi Bill,” Ellen Tigh greeted with surprise as she opened the door. “Hey Kar-”  

 

Ellen stopped abruptly when she saw the girl’s battered face and did her best to mask her shock.  

 

For the General it had become a familiar experience.  He couldn’t bring himself to tell Laura about Kara in the morning. Instead he decided to leave the apartment early and eat at a diner.  It seemed like a harmless idea but the glares he received from the patrons and waitstaff proved otherwise.  He quickly realized others assumed he was responsible for Kara’s appearance.  To avoid tainted food Bill settled for coffee and did his best not to rush Kara before taking her to the Tighs.

 

“Kara, Sweetie, I haven’t seen you in months,” Ellen said reaching out for the girl’s shoulder and guiding her into the house.  “Come in.  We’re playing dominos.”

 

“It’s your turn Mom!” Leo yelled from the other room.

 

“Who is it?” Saul bellowed.

 

“It’s Bill and Kara,” Ellen said entering the living room before their guests and giving her family a look of warning.

 

Saul looked suspiciously at his wife, curious of her behavior until he saw Kara.  At the sight of the damaged girl his mouth dropped.

 

“Caprica start the game over and you two play with Kara,” Saul ordered getting up. “Hi Kara. Good to see you.”

 

Kara nodded her head slightly in response, self conscious under the Colonel’s attention.

 

Anxious to ease the tension and find out what was going on, Ellen guided Kara to the couch. “You kids play and I’ll make some smoothies.”

 

“What the hell happened to her?” Saul asked once they were in the kitchen.

 

“Do you want coffee or some food? You look exhausted?” Ellen offered gathering fruit from the refrigerator.

 

“I’ll take coffee.  Cereal if you have it.  I took her to Lafayette for breakfast and the entire diner thought I was the one who beat her.”

 

“Who did it?” Saul demanded, confident in the answer but wanting his suspicions confirmed.

 

“Socrata.  She was arrested last night with her boyfriend.  He killed some kids in a drug deal.  She was caught driving away from the crime with over a .2 BAC and high as a kite.  Major Crimes was called in and Brenda recognized her.  She found Kara locked in a closet.”

 

“That frakking bitch,” Saul growled in disgust. “I don’t know why you two let that woman keep her.”

 

“Saul,” Ellen chided. “Do you have custody?”

 

“Temporary placement.  Socrata is being arraigned Monday and we’ll ask for custody.”

 

“How is Laura handling this?” Saul asked as he noticed her absence for the first time.

 

“I haven’t told her yet,” Bill confessed. “That’s why I’m here.  I need you guys to watch Kara for a bit.”

 

“Of course,” Saul replied. “You don’t even have to ask.”

 

Ellen held out a bowl to Bill and waited for him to look at her before handing it over. “Laura will be fine.  She needs a distraction. You two have been through an awful time but it’ll work out.  I know it will.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Bill greeted in surprise as he entered their home office and found Laura sitting in a chair by the window. “You’re up.”

 

“It’s after noon.” Laura returned with a shrug. “I came in here to get some work done,” she elaborated forcing her gaze to her husband. “I got distracted.”

 

Bill wanted to remind Laura that she didn’t need to go back to work. That her work could wait for her to heal but he’d already told her that - as had Helena, her parents, her sister and friends.  She was stubborn and he knew he couldn’t change her mind.

 

“Where were you?” Laura asked, curiously inspecting her husband and noting a change.  “You were gone yesterday and now this morning.”

 

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about,” Bill admitted, doing his best to look past Laura’s weakened appearance and focus on the news he needed to share. “I got a call from Brenda yesterday.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Socrata -”

 

“Where’s Kara?” Laura demanded jumping to her feet.  She didn’t care about Socrata Thrace but if Brenda was involved someone was murdered.

 

“She’s at the Tighs.” Bill assured taking Laura’s hands to hold her in place.  “She was here last night but I didn’t-”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Laura asked pulling away and rushing to their bedroom.  “I knew this would happen.  I knew it!” Laura yelled, mindlessly picking out clothes from her closet. “I told you we shouldn’t leave her there.  What happened?”

 

“Kara has a broken arm and some bruises but she’s okay.”

 

“I’m showering and then we’re leaving.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Laura!” Kara exclaimed rushing to give her a hug as soon as she entered the Tigh’s living room.

 

Laura winced at the pressure on her tender abdominal muscles but readily returned Kara’s tight embrace.  Holding on for an extended moment Laura reluctantly pulled away and leaned over to inspect the girl. Although Kara beamed with pleasure at her presence, Laura’s heart broke at the sight of the battered child.  She couldn’t help but feel at least partially responsible for her condition.

 

“We’re playing Rummikub.  Everyone has won but the Colonel.  I won twice!  Ellen said we are going to order pizza and watch Cinderella.”

 

“Fun,” Laura said forcing a smile. “How’s your head sweetie?”

 

“It’s okay,” Kara said quietly looking away.

 

“Have you put ice on it?” Laura asked carefully feeling the bump and fighting the urge to take her back to the hospital for further inspection.

 

“A little.  It’s cold.”

 

“I know but it’ll help with the swelling.  Come on, let’s get a little ice,” Laura said anxious to make things better.  “Then we can start the movie. Bill can you order the pizza? Make sure it has pineapple for Kara.”

 

 


	3. Monday

**Monday**

“Where’s Kara?” Brenda asked walking up to the Adamas in the courtroom.  

 

“At my parents.  Diana is watching her.”

 

Laura called her parents the night before and explained to the situation to them.  They were disheartened by the news and worried about the latest burden on their oldest child’s shoulder.  As far as her request for a sitter, her sister Diana readily volunteered for the post.  A bored college student home for the summer she welcomed the distraction.  It didn’t hurt that Kara adored Diana and was only too eager to play the role of younger sister to her fellow blonde.

 

After leaving Diana with detailed instructions, the Adamas went downtown to meet with their attorney before heading to the courthouse for Socrata’s arraignment.  It was expected that she would be denied bail and ordered to treatment as she awaited trial.  The list of charges against her was long: public intoxication, possession of illegal substances, aiding and abetting, child endangerment and domestic abuse.   She would assuredly lose temporary custody of Kara and the Adamas were determined to see that the status was made permanent.

 

“I want to see her,” Laura said firmly turning to face her friend.  

 

“Laura -” Bill began gently.

 

“No.  I want to see her,” Laura insisted, unwilling to hear her husband’s protests.  “Brenda?”

 

“I think that could be arranged.  Gabriel,” Brenda called to her detective.  “Can you take Mrs. Adama to Socrata Thrace?”

 

“What are you thinking?” Bill asked once Laura and the detective were gone.  

 

“I’m thinking she’s angry and needs to yell at someone.  And Socrata deserves it.”

 

“What happens if Laura takes a swing at her?”

 

“David will give her two punches.”

* * *

 

Socrata Thrace sat in an orange jumpsuit, her hands cuffed and holding her head.  When Laura entered the room she could not help but notice that  Socrata was going through withdrawal.  Sensitive to light and sound, Laura turned all the light switches on to illuminate the room and  proceeded to slam the door shut.

 

“You’re a fool,” Laura hissed as she stood across the table from Socrata and stared at her.  “You are so lucky to have a daughter.  Kara is smart and funny.  She is strong and beautiful.  And she deserved so much better than you.”

 

Laura stopped to wait for a response or reaction.  Socrata didn’t move.  She remained huddled in her position blocking the light from her eyes.

 

“Look at me!” Laura demanded banging her hand on the table. “Do you understand what you have done?  Do you know that you broke Kara’s arm?!  She has a concussion!  Do you care?!”

 

Infuriated Laura walked around the table and bent over to face Socrata as Bill and Brenda stood unnoticed at the door.  The General moved to intervene but Brenda held him back.

 

“You will NEVER see her again.  EVER!  As long as I’m breathing I will use every means at my disposal - legal, criminal, imperial, doesn't matter - to ensure that you never see her.  LOOK AT ME!” Laura screamed reaching out to shake the unresponsive Thrace.

 

“Laura,” Bill called rushing over and pulling her away. “Let’s go.  She’s going to jail and we won’t let her see Kara,” he promised leading her to the door.

 

“It’s not fair.  Why does she get to have children?” Laura muttered shaking in anger and frustration.

 

* * *

 

“What are you doing here?” Bill wondered aloud as he and Laura entered the Roslin living room and found Addison resting on the sofa.

  
“Family dinner.” 

 

“Family dinner?” Laura repeated surprised.

 

“Mom’s made a big meal.  She’s been at it all afternoon - she even made a cake.  You’re going to have to break down and eat something” Addison noted with a raised eyebrow.

  
“Addie,” Laura warned.

 

The past two weeks had been difficult enough without the added burden of endless unsolicited advice from her family. Laura already knew she had to eat.  She ate when she could manage but at the moment it wasn’t a priority.  Getting up and moving was the first step in a long process she was far too familiar with.  Taking care of herself would come next but she needed time.  Time to accept her fate and deal with the pain of her losses.

 

“We’re worried about you.” Addison started prepared to initiate the all-too-familiar conversation when she was interrupted by the sound of feet barreling down the stairs.

 

“Check out my model,” Diana announced to the room, holding out her hands to present Kara.

 

All eyes turned to the door as Kara entered.  Her hair was braided at its side, she wore a striped halter top and shorts.  Her slingless wrist full of bangle bracelets and a watch.  

 

“You look beautiful Kara,” Bill said with a proud smile.

 

“Doesn’t she?” Diana agreed, pleased with her efforts.  “We pick up quite a few new things today.”

 

“You look wonder-” Laura stopped and brought her hand to Kara’s ear.  “Did you get her ears pierced?” Laura asked glaring at her sister.  

 

“Do you like it?” Kara asked nervously. “We picked out different colors but I thought you’d like the pearls”

 

“Her arm started to hurt and what’s a better way to distract from one pain then to experience another?” Diana reasoned with an innocent shrug.

 

Laura looked at Diana and shook her head in disbelief before her attention was forced back to Kara.

 

“Diana said we can get a pedicure tomorrow,” the girl eagerly added, anxious to distract from the evidently unwelcomed surprise of pierced ears.  “And she said we can visit her in London when she goes back to school.”

 

“Dian-” Laura began in horror at the various promises her sister made.

 

“When did you two get here?” Ann asked joining the group.  “It’s perfect timing because dinner is ready.”

 

“Kara why don’t you go wash your hands. And see if Peter needs help setting the table,” Bill suggested eager to spare Kara involvement in a potential argument.

 

“Mom, do you have any idea what Diana has been doing all day?” Laura asked once Kara was out of sight.

 

“I sent them to get Kara new clothes.  She needs them.  I already talked to Di about having her ear pierced but c'est la vie.”

 

“She told her we’d go to London.”

 

“You should.  Kara needs to get out of Russia.  So do you,” Ann said wrapping her arm around her eldest daughter.  “How are you doing?”

 

“I’m fine,”  Laura replied shortly, annoyed by the blatant disregard for her authority  in regards to Kara’s well-being.  “I left her here for a day.  She should be resting - not running around town.”

 

“Kara’s fine.  She had a good day,” Ann assured leading her daughter to the atrium.  “Now let’s focus on other things such as dinner. I made all your favorites...”

 


	4. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

 

“This place is disgusting,” Saul commented stepping over empty food containers.  “My God, how did you guys leave Kara here? I would have called the health department at the very least.”

 

“It wasn’t always like this,” Bill said poking around at items tossed around the empty living space.

 

Once the police collected their evidence, Brenda gave Bill access to the flat so that he could collect Kara’s things.  

 

“I was here a couple months ago.  It was a mess but hygienic enough,” Bill explained. “You can’t place your personal standards on others Saul.  Was her house clean like ours? No.  Was it any worse than others in this building?  Probably not.  Are we suppose to take all away all the kids whose parents don’t clean and yell too much?”

 

“Frakk that.  This isn’t any kid.  It’s Kara. I know you’re all about doing the right thing Bill but -” Saul stopped himself as he remembered his friend had enough to deal with, without him piling on additional guilt.

 

“You’re right,” Bill conceded picking up a stuffed animal that was torn apart. “We shouldn’t have let it get this far.  But we can’t change the past.  As much as we’d like to.”

 

“Where the hell is Kara’s art?” Saul demanded looking around the girls bedroom and picking up any salvageable item they could find.  “Hell we even have her drawings on our fridge.”

 

“I don’t know,” Bill confessed taking a seat on her bed.

 

Bouncing slightly on the mattress he noticed how thin and bumpy it was.  Standing up he lifted the mattress off the bed and shook his head at his findings.  Hidden was piles of drawings, books and pictures they had given her, and a stuffed bunny that had been her birthday gift several years earlier.

 

Picking up a drawing Bill smiled as he recognized that the images were of Kara with the Adama family.

 

“She’s quite the artist,” Saul commented looking over Bill’s shoulder.  “And she definitely got the family right.”

 

“She did,” Bill agreed picking up the remaining papers.  “Let’s grab the rest and get out of this hell hole.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“This is more of a formality than a typical inspection.  You two come highly recommended to be Kara’s guardians.   Nevertheless, I’m sure you understand that we have to be sure to do things properly,” Dara, the caseworker from Child Protective Services, said as she looked at her clipboard.

 

“Of course,” Laura replied stepping aside in order to allow the woman to pass.

 

“You have two sons correct?”

 

“Yes,” Bill replied.  “Lee and Zak.  They spend half the week with my ex-wife and her husband.  Sunday through Wednesday they live here.”

 

“Where are they today?”

 

“They’ve spent the past month in Australia.  Since they’ve been gone so long, I’m getting them Thursday and they’ll spend the week here,” Bill explained.

 

“I assume Kara knows the boys?” Dara asked looking at a picture of the three children on the wall.

 

“They’re very close.”

 

“Who watches the kids while you two are at work?”

 

“Since they’re out of school the boys go to a summer camp.  We’re in the process of getting Kara enrolled,” Laura replied.  “They do various activities: academic, creative and physical.  During the school year we  try to arrange our schedules so that one of us is home when they get here.”  

 

“Where is Kara’s room?”

 

“It’s an office right now but we’re converting it.  Let me show you,” Bill offered guiding Dara to the back.

 

 

* * *

 

“What are you here?” Laura asked as Ellen entered the apartment.  “Didn’t we take away your keys?”

 

“I made copies.”

 

“Cylon copies,” Bill whispered getting up from the couch and heading for the bedroom.  “I’m going to finish some work.   Don’t cause too much trouble Ellen.”

 

“I never cause trouble Bill.  I’m perfectly pleasant,” Ellen replied setting bags on the table.

 

“What is this?” Laura asked exasperated by the smell of food.

 

“This is my dinner - mezzaluna,” Ellen said pulling out the styrofoam container and a plastic fork.  “If you’re hungry there’s a salad I’m willing to share.”

 

Laura took a deep breath and leaned her head against the couch, thankful to avoid a conversation about food.

 

“I brought a movie - Libeled Lady,” Ellen continued pulling out various liquor bottles and heading to the kitchen.  “Final ode to freedom now that you have Kara and the boys come home in a couple days.  You need to relax while you still can.  You also need a good laugh.”

 

Ellen couldn’t imagine the pain Laura was going through.  She knew how badly her friend wanted a baby and she hated that it was not happening for her.  Laura was a wonderful with Lee, Zak and Kara but Ellen understood that it was also a frequent reminder that she didn’t have her own children.  For that reason, she wanted to give Laura time and space to self-medicate and heal on her own.  Freedom from sympathetic, worried and concerned stares.

 

“You need a drink,” Ellen said handing Laura a glass.  “Here you go - 151, a couple Malibus and a hint of juice to mix things up a bit.”

 

Laura accepted the cocktail and tried to remember her last.

 

“To new beginnings,” Ellen said quickly, unwilling to give Laura time to think about her newfound ability to drink.

 

“So say we all,” Laura replied, raising her class for a moment before proceeding to empty the content of her glass.

  
  



	5. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

 

“You’re up early,” Bill said walking into the office.  “When I saw those empty bottles in kitchen I figured you’d be passed out for the entire day.”

 

“I need to pack this stuff up,” Laura replied looking around at the piles of books, papers, and supplies that surrounded her. “The boys will be home tomorrow and Kara needs a place to sleep.  Not to mention Dara will be back and we have to have the room ready for inspection.  We’ll have to figure out where we’re putting all this stuff.  I figure the desk will probably fit in our room by the window.  Maybe we can donate some of these books, split them up between our offices at work.”

 

Bill walked over to his wife, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

 

“Breath,” he instructed.  “Slow down.”

 

“I can’t,” Laura whispered, taking a moment to enjoy their closeness.  “If I stop moving I’m afraid I’ll stop entirely.  I need to keep busy.  At least for now.”

 

“Okay.” Bill agreed, his eyes wandering across the boxes resting on the desk. “What’s this?” Bill asked reaching his hand out to check the contents of a particular pile.

 

“It’s - um - throwing it away,” Laura replied, stumbling over her words and walking over to the bookshelf to continue packing.

 

“Are you sure?” Bill pressed, holding up the sonogram they received a month earlier.

 

The box contained pregnancy and baby name books, a blue blanket  with Jake’s name embroidered in the corner, the baby book she had started for him and a pile of pictures from when she had been visibly pregnant.

 

“We can get them out the apartment but we don’t have to throw them out,” Bill offered, picking up the silver rattle he had given to Laura the frist time.  “Your parents have space in the attic or -”

 

“No.  No.  I just - I need to get rid of it.  Move on.  You heard the doctor, I can’t keep doing this - even accidently,” Laura reminded quickly wiping away falling tears. “Holding on to this.  I hold on to that idea that I’ll have a baby.  Or I think about all the babies we don’t have...  Jake would have been one next week.  Can you believe that?”

 

“I know,” Bill replied watching his wife disappear into her thoughts.

 

“And now this boy....” Laura continued placing her hand over her empty stomach.  “I wonder if they were all boys.  You have quite a track record....  I remember when you gave that to me,” Laura said nodding her head towards the rattle.  “After the positive test before we knew I couldn’t have kids... we talked about having a girl.  You said you always wanted a daughter...”

 

Bill wanted to say something comforting.  To ease her pain but he couldn’t.  Whenever he tried it always came back to the fact that he was a father.  He had sons who adored him.  Who shared his traits and appearance.  He experienced all the firsts and happy moment with Carolanne.  For those reasons he had learned to listen.

 

It was the least he could do.  Although he had hoped to have children with Laura, her inability to have a successful pregnancy did not leave him with the same emotions.  The loss of their sons were heartbreaking.  The other losses were also difficult.  The fact that they wouldn’t be able to have children together was disappointing but he could move on without the intense sense of loss and emptiness Laura experienced.  He wanted to take away her pain.  He’d do anything to make her feel better but all he had at his disposal was time.  Time to heal wounds and the memory of their loss and what could have been.

 

“I love you,” Bill said putting the rattle away and closing the box. “I love you very much.”

 

“I know,” Laura managed to squeak out past the lump in her throat.

 

“Can I make you breakfast? Toast? A banana?”

 

“I can do it,” Laura replied standing up straight and forcing a smile.  “Kara will be up soon.  She gets the permanent cast today.  Then I’ll take her to my parents and Di will watch her.”

 

“You want me to go to the appointment with you?”

 

“It’s okay.  It shouldn’t take too long.”

 

“Ok,” Bill said nodding in agreement. “Let me take care of this room then. I’ll get this stuff cleared out”

 

“Deal,” Laura replied giving him a kiss. “I love you too Bill.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I hope you enjoyed your day with Di because that was it,” Laura said letting them in the apartment.  “She’s never babysitting you again.”

 

“Why?!” Kara whined.  “I love Diana!”

 

“I believe it,” Laura replied with a snort.  “All the treats you want, pierced ears, a kitten -”

 

“And London!” Kara reminded enthusiastically sitting down on the couch.  

 

“Right,” Laura sighed setting their dinner on the table.  “The General had to go to work so it’s just us girls.”

 

“And Cat.”

 

Laura rolled her eyes at the latest surprise from her sister, a blonde kitten from their neighbor’s litter.  “And Cat,” Laura concurred.  “Put him down and wash your hands.”

 

“Can we watch Breakfast at Tiffany’s?”

 

“You spent all day watching movies with Diana.  Wouldn’t you rather do something else?”

 

“I like watching movies,” Kara replied quietly. “I only get to see them when I’m with you.”

 

Laura ran her hand threw Kara’s hair and rubbed her back.  “Well you’re stuck with me now so you’ll see plenty of movies.  And if that’s what you want to do tonight that’s fine.  But no Breakfast at Tiffanys.”

 

“Why?” Kara moaned.  “It’s Diana’s favorite and that’s where Cat got his name.”

 

“I know it.  But still it’s too old for you.”

 

“Boo.”

 

“Boo hoo,” Laura teased setting a plate before Kara.

 

“Where is Tiffanys?”

 

“The one in the film is New York but there are lots of Tiffanys.  There is one on Mikhailovskyay.”

 

“Can we go there for breakfast?”

 

“It’s a jewelry store Sweetie not a restaurant,” Laura delicately informed the girl.  “But sure.  We can be like Audrey one day and eat breakfast there.”

 

Kara silently ate her dinner before continuing.

 

“Do you have jewelry from Tiffanys?”

 

“I do.  A few things.  My ring,” Laura said holding up her hand.  “Bill bought me a couple necklaces over the years. And some earrings.”

 

“Earrings!” Kara repeated her eyes lighting up.  

 

“Yes,” Laura affirmed with a smile.  “Sit tight.”

 

Kara sat anxiously waiting for Laura to return, the mere minutes of her absences feeling like hours.

 

“How would you like to upgrade those studs?” Laura asked holding out yellow and white pear shaped diamond earrings.

 

“Your Starbuck earrings?”

 

“Yep. Bill bought them because they reminded us of you.  Now that you’re here and you have your ears pierced.  It seems appropriate that you wear them.”

 

Laura removed Kara’s earring and cleaned her ear before replacing it with the Tiffany pair.  

 

“Beautiful,” Laura said holding up a mirror for Kara.  

 

“I can keep them?” Kara asked holding her ear.

 

“They’re all yours,” Laura assured brushing Kara’s hair behind her ear.  

 

“Forever?”

 

“Forever.”

 


	6. Thursday

**Thursday**

 

“Boys your Dad’s here!” Carolanne called towards the back  as she opened the front door.

 

“Hi.  How was the trip?” Bill asked entering the house and hearing the sounds of footsteps rushing around above him.

 

“Wonderful.  We didn’t want to leave.”

 

“I hear Australia is a nice place.”

 

“What have you been up to?” Carolanne asked curiously, noticing something bothering her ex.  

 

“I know we just settled things and I’d really like to keep this civil and out of court,” Bill replied jumping right to it.  “Laura and I have temporary custody of Kara; however, we expect it to be permanent arrangement.”

 

Carolanne looked up at the ceiling and was clearly contemplating her response.  They had spent months in court fighting over the custody arrangements when Bill returned to St. Petersburg.  He won and was granted equal rights and equal time.  As an olive branch Bill agreed to let Carolanne and her husband take the boys to Australia for a month.

 

“Are you moving?” she asked after several moments of silence.  “The boys already share a room.”

 

“They’re perfectly fine in the same room Carolanne,” Bill replied annoyed by the constant argument.  “It’s a big room.  They have their own sides and they’re happy with it.”

 

“Where do you plan on putting this girl?”

 

“We’re converting the office.”

 

“I thought you were using that for a nursery.”

 

“We don’t need a nursery,” Bill unwillingly admitted. He hated sharing personal information with Carolanne.  He was too familiar with her habit of using it against him when it suited her.

 

“What?” Carolanne replied with surprise. “Tamara told me she was pregnant again.”

 

“She shouldn’t have,” Bill said shaking his head in frustration.  

 

He knew Carolanne talked to his sister but he didn’t know Tamara would tell her or anyone else Laura was pregnant.  Bill had only told Tamara about the pregnancy because he wanted to get her off the phone.  It was a mistake he regretted because now Laura would be forced to talk about it with his family.  

 

“I didn’t tell the boys if that’s what you’re worried about.  You can tell them whenever you want - although I imagine she’s showing by now.”

 

“She had a miscarriage,” Bill replied shortly, anxious to move passed the conversation.

 

“Oh,” Carolanne gasped in surprise.  “I’m sorry.  I - I didn - How is she doing?”

 

“She’s fine.” Bill offered, taken aback by his ex-wife’s genuine sympathy.  

 

“Dad!” Zak called racing down the stairs and giving him a hug.  

 

“Hey Bud,” Bill welcomed, relieved to see his son and for the distraction.  “I’m glad you boys are back.  I’ve missed you.”

 

“We missed you too! I can’t wait to tell you about the trip! We saw a crocodile!” Zak exclaimed enthusiastically.

 

“Wow!  Why don’t you tell me the rest in the car?  Give your Mom some quiet,” Bill instructed, embracing Lee as he quietly made it down the stairs.  “How did you like Australia Lee?”

 

“It was amazing.  But I’ll probably have to tell you about it tomorrow because motormouth won’t shut up,” he replied playfully pushing his brother.

 

“We’ll go to the ring in the morning.  Have some one-on-one time,” Bill promised before turning his attention back to Carolanne. “Can we talk about this later?”   

 

“Yeah. Whatever. Have fun boys.”

 

“Bye Mom!”

 

“Alright Zak go for it.” Bill instructed grabbing the boy’s bag.  “Tell me about this croc.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Surprise!” Kara cried jumping out from behind the couch as the boys entered the living room.

 

“Kara!” the boys exclaimed in unison.

 

“What happened to you?” Lee asked stunned by her appearance.

 

“Boxing fight...” Kara said biting her already cut lip.  “You should see the other guy.”

 

Zak and Lee exchanged a look with each other and then with the adults before making the next move.

 

“You broke both his legs didn’t you, Starbuck?” Lee teased giving her a hug.

 

“Not even the worst part,” Kara replied with a smile.

 

“We got you a Aboriginal necklace,” Zak said handing Kara a small box.

 

“Sweet!”

 

“We got you a t-shirt Laura,” Zak said rifling through his bag. “Mom helped us pick it out.”

 

“I bet she did,” Laura replied accepting the shirt and holding up the bright red and hideously designed shirt against her shoulders. “Thank you boys.”

 

“You look beautiful Dear,” Bill said with a smirk.

 

“I bet.”

 

“Hey! What’s that?” Zak exclaimed catching sight of Cat.

 

“That’s Cat,” Kara replied gleefully, rushing to pick up her pet. “He’s a baby.  Diana got him for me.”

 

“What’s his name?” Lee asked curiously.

 

“Cat.”

 

“Right but what’s his name?”

 

“His name is Cat,” Kara said giving him a kiss. “Like Audrey Hepburn’s cat.”

 

“Can I get a dog?” Zak asked petting Cat.

 

“No,” Bill said shaking his head.

 

“What! Why? That’s not fair. Kara has a cat.”

 

“Diana bought Cat for Kara.” Bill explained, silently cursing his sister-in-law for introducing this conversation to the household.

 

“Can Diana buy me a dog?”

  
“No!” Bill and Laura replied simultaneously. 


	7. Friday

**Friday**

“I thought we were going to the park,” Zak moaned dragging his feet on the sidewalk.  “I’m starving.”

“You just had a snack an hour ago,” Laura reminded taking hold of his shoulders to push him along.

“That was an hour ago.”

“Don’t worry.  We’re almost there.  Laura just wanted to see her house,” Bill explained winking at his wife who blushed at her less than covert intentions.

“Your house? Are you moving?” Kara asked curiously checking out the row houses on the street.

“I wish.  The General needs another star if we’re ever going to live here,” Laura confessed stopping in front of the grande home with a marble facade.  “Here it is.  I don’t know why I love it so much - maybe it’s the Juliet balcony,” she said with a sigh.

“Why do you want Juliet’s balcony? Wouldn’t you want your own?” Kara asked puzzled by the reference.

“Not Juliet’s dummy.  A Juliet balcony - like Romeo and Juliet.” Lee said bouncing the football on his knees.

“Leeland Adama,” Bill scolded tapping the boy on the back of his head.  “Apologize to Kara.”

“Sorry Kara.”

“It’s a Juliet balcony like in Shakespeare’s play Romeo and Juliet,” Bill explained.

Noticing that the girl was still confused and embarrassed Laura decided to help. “O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love And I'll no longer be a Capulet.”

“Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?” Bill replied with a grin.

'Tis but thy name that is my enemy:Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot, Nor arm nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose By any other word would smell as sweet,”Laura continued stumbling slightly to recall the passage as Kara and Zak looked on in awe.  

“You two are weird AND embarrassing,” Lee said walking away in disgust.

Bill chuckled at his son’s protest and smiled when he noticed his wife bursting into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.  Happy to see her smile Bill put his hand around her waist and guided her up the street.

“I still don’t know where that’s from,” Kara confessed.  “BUT it sounds English.”

“It is.”

“Like London, England?” Kara asked cautiously.

Exchanging a knowing glance with Bill Laura leerily answered affirmatively.

“So we can see him when we visit Diana?”

“I hope not.  He’s been dead a couple centuries,” Bill joked.

“We’re going to London!” Zak eagerly asked suddenly taking interest in the conversation.  “When?”

“We’re going to take Diana back to school - she promised.”

“Awesome! I want to go to Abbey Road!” Lee shouted coming back to join the group.

  
“I want to go to Ireland.  There are these ancient ruins -” Zak started.

“Stonehedge?” Laura asked unwillingly as she feared feuling the conversation.

“Yes!”

“That’s in York.”

“Oh. Well I want to go there!”

As they continued the walk to the park the boys rattled off various activities in and out of England they wanted to do on their trip.  Bill and Laura exchanged glances of humor and exasperation as they picked a table and set out the food.

“I also want to go to New York,” Lee announced taking a large bite from his sandwich.

“That’s in America,” Bill replied.

“I know,” he mumbled his mouth full of food.  “I want to check it out.  See what the hype is about.”

“Oh really?” Laura choked out astounded that the unplanned trip to England was extending to an unplanned trip across the Atlantic.

“If we’re going to America, can we go to China too? I want to see the Great Wall,” Zak chimed in.

“Me too.  And Africa,” Lee continued enthusiastically.  “Let’s go on a safari.”

“I want to see the pyramids,” Zak said adding to the list of destinations.

“Where do you want to go Kara?” Bill encouraged interested in getting her involved in the boys fantasies.  

“Paris,” Kara said shyly.  “The Louvre.... and Italy.”

“What about off the continent?” Laura prodded anxious to get the girl to dream big.  “I want to see the Taj Mahal.”

Kara sat thoughtfully for a moment before answering.  “I want to swim with dolphins.  Where can I do that?”

“Hawaii?” Laura suggested.

“Then I want to go there,” Kara grinned.

“Where do you want to go Dad?” Zak asked.

“Space,” Laura teased gently kicking Bill with her foot.

“Yes.  Galactica,” Bill replied with a chuckle.  “Sans cylon attack.”

“What?” Lee asked confused.

“What are cylons?” Kara followed up.

“Nevermind.  It’s a joke.”

“Oh”

“Given a choice the General would never leave Russia,” Laura said in order to redirect the conversation. “He’s stubborn and likes to stay in one place.

“We’ve left Russia,” Bill protested, collecting their trash and and tossing it in the bin.

“You don’t leave the continent unless ordered,” Laura teased getting up to help him clean up.

“I have everything I want right here.  I don’t need to go looking for anything else.”

“You don’t want to go ANYWHERE else?” Lee asked in disbelief.

“That football field looks pretty good,” Bill replied with a smile.

“Kids against grown-ups?” Zak proposed grabbing the ball and bouncing it against his knees.

“Ugh,” Laura moaned dramatically. “I have to be on his team again?”

“Don’t worry.  We’ll go easy on you,” Kara promised racing towards the field.

“Go easy on her.  I can take on all three of you,” Bill called after the kids as they took off. “You up for this?”

 **  
**“I’m ready for anything,” Laura assured rolling her eyes and forcing a small smile.  “Let’s go kick some ass.”


End file.
